


Drowned in Fire

by Drel_Murn



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Gen, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Drel_Murn
Summary: Kir's crisis of faith, in sonnet form.





	Drowned in Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Son Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



My lord, for you, young children have been burned,  
Heart brother nearly drowned in fire bright.  
And please, my lord, for answers I have yearned  
The others tell me often might makes right,  
But still, the screams, they echo in my mind.  
Now few are left who do not flinch in fear,  
Because the one who burns must not be kind.  
For this, none dare approach me as a peer.  
Please listen, I have tried to follow you.  
I think the most I have to give is speed  
To stop the screams, but ev’ry day I rue  
That death’s cold grasp is all that others heed.  
And yet you called heart brother mine to me,  
Witch powers, demon horse, and spice-cake tea.


End file.
